


DDLC: Rebooted

by Megapanda25



Series: DDLC: 6 Reasons [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Depressing af, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memes, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megapanda25/pseuds/Megapanda25
Summary: Takes place after divergence in the DDLC: 6 Reasons story.MC is a normal guy with a normal life, and is happy right where he is. However, when his best friend Sayori invites him to The Literature Club, his life becomes a lot more stressful.AKA: What if Mega wasn't a part of the DDLC: 6 Reasons story?





	1. A message from beyond?

\---Transmission Begin---

****

???: Heya. In case someone is actually listening to this, my name is Mega. If you know who I am, I bet you weren't expecting to hear from me again. It's like the saying goes;  _ the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated. _

****

**???: BOOOO! I would have gone with;** **_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._ **

****

Mega: FUCK OFF, P! YOU DON'T COUNT!

****

P: *blows raspberry*

****

Mega: You little shit---! Ugh, alright! Give me a second, I gotta send this out. Ok...Ok, I'm sending this out is to those who will know what it is. You know that at the end of  _ Dokitale: P2 _ , The Program and I deleted each other and put MC's.chr file in our place, saving the Doki's and the rest of that world. However, this raised a question; did this change the events leading up to me and the girls entering the world of  _ Undertale? _ Turns out, the answer is a resounding  **YES** . What follows is the events that occurred with MC at the helm of the DDLC: 6 Reasons story, and how it changed. Enjoy, and hav--PROGRAM, FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON' T TOUCH THE DAMN FANFICTION!

****

\---Transmission Ended---


	2. A familier face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC chat's with an old friend.

MC let out a groan, and sat up in his bed. He checked the clock sitting on his nightstand next to him. It was 7:05.

 

MC: Oh man, I better start getting ready!

 

MC quickly jumped out of bed and ran too his bathroom to take a shower. After he finished, he nearly jumped down his entire flight of stairs, grabbed his breakfast from the fridge, and sprinted out the door. As he reached the street, he nearly plows into a girl who was walking to school. As he narrowly swerves around her, he trips and falls face-first into the pavement.

 

MC: Ow…

 

MC hears a giggle from the girl, and it occurs to him that he did just faceplant right in front of her, and his face heats up in embarrassment. Before he can apologize, the girls speaks, and he recognises her voice.

 

Sayori: Geez, MC. I know you're excited for today, but tripping over your own feet is a bit much.

 

MC quickly stood up and looked at his childhood friend. She looked good since the last time he had seen her, which had been at the start of summer. She had grown a bit taller, but otherwize, she looked the exact same...he realized he had been staring, and turned red once again.

 

MC: S-Sayori! It’s, uh, it’s been a while. How’ve you been?

 

Sayori smiles that adorable, childish grin at him, and his nervousness begins to dwindle, if only a bit.

 

Sayori: I’ve been good! Summer was nice, I met lots of people, went to some awesome parties, y’know, the basics.

 

MC tried his best to smile at her enthusiasm, but ended up frowning. He honestly couldn’t relate. He spent his entire summer either playing video games or reading manga. He didn’t have any other friends, so his summer had been pretty lonely. Still, when she turned her attention back to him, he pasted on a smile.

 

MC: Good to hear you had a good summer. We should get going. 

 

Sayori: Yeah, your right. Lead the way!

 

With that, the pair began the short walk to their school a few minutes later, Sayori turned to MC as they walked and asked him a question.

  
Sayori: MC, I had a question. Were you planning on joining any clubs this year?

 

The question surprised MC, and he shrugged halfheartedly.

 

MC: Well, not really. Why, did you have a recommendation?   
  


Sayori let out a nervous chuckle, and rubbed the back of her neck.

 

Sayori: Well...I may know a club that’s looking for another member...and they're also expecting one…

 

MC: ...and why is that?

 

Sayori: Because...I promised I’d find one?   
  


Sayori flashes her trademarked smile at MC, but was met with an unamused glare.

 

MC: Seriously? Sayori, I can’t believe you’d...actually, scratch that. This is definitely something you’d do…

  
MC: (sigh). What’s the club?

 

Sayori’s face noticeably lit up as MC asked, and she quickly answered him.

 

Sayori: Oh, it’s the literature club!

 

MC: ...Literature, huh?

 

Sayori: Um, yeah…?   
  


Sayori turned to her friend with a nervous expression, but was met with a smile. 

 

MC: Alright, I like books enough. Tell you what, I’ll come check out your club.

 

MC barley got the words out before he almost fell over from the force of Sayori launching herself into him. It took a moment for MC to realize that Sayori was hugging him.

 

Sayori: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU~!

 

MC: AH, SAYORI! GET OFF OF ME!

 

Sayori flinched at MC’s surprisingly hostile tone, and released him. While his face was bright red, it was clear that MC wasn't really angry. The two continued in silence for another minute before he apologized.

 

MC: Sayori, I’m...I’m sorry. If you don’t want me to join your club anymore, I understand.

 

His head hung low, MC awaited a bitter confirmation, but instead, received a giggle. He turned in surprise, to be greeted by a familiar smile.

 

Sayori: Don’t worry, MC. I’m sorry for embarrassing you. I’d love to have you join the club still, if you’d like to.

 

MC returned his friend’s smile, grateful for even having her around.

 

MC: I’d love to, Sayori.

 

With that, the two finally arrived at school, and got ready for a brand new day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC joins the literature club.

The day seemed to stretch on for an eternity until the final bell rang, and the rest of MC’s class filtered out into the halls, ready to leave for their homes and relax on the first day back from school.

  
As the last of the students left the room, MC sat alone, contemplating his next course of action. On one hand, he told Sayori he would come to her club, but on the other, he was kinda terrible in social situations, and that was putting it  **_nicely_ ** . Besides being generally awkward, he also had a genuine issue.

 

Specifically, he had a very bad habit of cutting himself. It had started about two years ago, when his anxiety hit a new peak during. Typically, Sayori had helped him with his issues, but after... **The Incident** ...they had grown farther apart, and his habit had gotten much worse.

 

While still dwelling on his current predicament, he felt someone tap his nose, making a playful  _ boop _ noise. He blinked and realized Sayori was standing in front of him with a concerned expression. 

 

Sayori: MC? Are you ok?

 

MC: O-oh! Yeah, I’m fine, Sayori. I’m just a little nervous about the club today.

 

Sayori gave MC a caring smile, and pulled him into a hug, which was kinda awkward considering he was still sitting down. Still, even having his best friend back after so long made MC’s spirits fly sky high. After a few moments, the hug ended, and MC stood up and heaved his backpack over his shoulder, giving Sayori a look of newfound confidence.

 

MC: Alright, Sayori. Lead the way.

 

With that, Sayori gleefully skipped towards the club room, with MC right behind her, and so marked the day he sold his soul to his best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes, the pair reached the entrance of the Literature Club. Sayori stopped outside, and turned to MC, giving him a giddy grin. 

 

Sayori: Ready, MC?

 

MC, despite his constant nervousness, gave his friend a thumbs up.

 

MC: Let’s do it.

 

Sayori beamed brightly, and without a moment’s hesitation, threw open the doors.

 

Sayori: FRESH MEAT IS HERE, BITCHES!

 

With that, Sayori charged into the room happily, while MC followed quickly behind her.

 

MC: Sayori, for God sakes! Don’t say things like...oh.

 

MC’s annoyance at his friend’s foolishness quickly came to a screeching halt as his eyes fell on the other members of the club. Sayori stood beside three other girls, the apparent other members on the club. The shortest of the three had bright pink hair and eyes, and her stance was what MC could only describe as defensive. The second girl was around his height, and beautiful bright green eyes. The third girl was taller than the other two, and had long, flowing purple hair and matching eyes. Before he could regain his composure, the four girls noticed him.

 

Monika: Oh, Sayori! You didn’t mention that your friend was a boy, not to mention one I know.

 

Before MC could speak up, the short pink girl scoffed and glared at me.

 

Natsuki: Yeah, what the hell, Sayori? Way to kill the mood with this geek.

 

MC visually flinched at the insult, despite how minor the insult was. Yet again, before he could protest, the girl with purple hair reprimanded her.

 

Yuri: Natsuki! That was incredibly rude, you shouldn’t say that to someone you don’t even know.

 

Natsuki grumbled and let out a half-hearted “Sorry” before Sayori properly introduced me.

 

Sayori: Girls, this is MC. MC, this is Monika, Natsuki, and Yuri.

 

Each of the girls gave their own polite greeting, (Even Natsuki), and MC smiled as he introduced himself.

 

MC: It’s a pleasure to meet all of you, but I’d like to know a bit more about what I’m getting into here.

 

Yuri: Oh? Didn’t Sayori tell you?

 

All eyes briefly flicked too Sayori, who let out an embarrassed chuckle.

 

Sayori: Heh heh heh, why don’t you give him the run-down anyways?

 

Monika: That’s a great idea, Sayori!  Well, to be completely honest, there isn’t a lot to explain. I founded this club so that people who enjoy literature could come together and share their passions. Speaking of which, it sounds like you’re still in the a bit worried about joining us. I’d hate to force you to do anything, so if you don’t really want to join, I completely understand. 

 

MC felt a lump in his throat as all the girls turned to him, now looking devastated at the very prospect of him not joining. 

 

Yuri: O-oh. Of course…

 

Natsuki: Yeah, whatever…

 

Sayori: MC…

 

As he weighed his options, MC suddenly had a wave of confidence that quickly over his growing anxiety. This would be a chance for something new, something great. After being alone for so long...why not enjoy the company?

 

MC: Actually, I’ve reached a decision.

 

The girls all watched him with nervous expressions, and he let the statement sing in a few seconds longer. After all, anxious or not, he did love dramatic tension. 

 

MC: I’ll join the Literature Club!   
  


All at once, the girl’s faces lit up with excitement. Monika cocked an eyebrow at him, though her newfound grin didn’t falter.

 

Monika: Are you sure, MC? Believe it or not, this place can actually get pretty wild.

 

MC mentally stuffed the remains of his anxiety deep down, and grinned at his new clubmates.

 

MC: Eh, a literature club full of beautiful girls? I think I’ll take my chances.

 

The club laughed at his quip, but a noticeable blush had formed on all of the female club members faces. The fact that MC had called them all beautiful had not passed unnoticed.

 

Monika: Anyway, Natsuki said she made a treat incase we earned a new member, and I’d say this qualifies. 

 

Natsuki: Alright, Alright. I’ll go grab the tray, hold your horses.

 

As the club settled down for the day, MC couldn’t help but wonder what adventures would come next.

 


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC's bad habit is discovered by one of his clubmates.
> 
> WARNING!  
> This chapter has descriptions of self harm. If you dislike or do not want to read said descriptions, please skip this chapter!

MC: Now I’m starting to remember why I hate poetry.

 

He groaned in growing frustration at Monika’s assignment that she had given to the members of the Literature Club. He stuffed the half-written poem into his backpack, and left his house to walk to school. He was surprised to find Sayori waiting for him outside.

 

MC: Oh, hey Sayori. You didn’t need to wait for me, you could have gotten a head start.

 

Sayori: C’mon, MC! I’d never leave my best friend behind! Now let's go, you’re gonna make us late, silly.

 

Sayori grabbed MC by the hand, and as the two sprinted down the hill, MC couldn’t help but feel grateful for his friend’s kindness.

~~~~~~

As he grabbed his lunch from his locker, MC made his way to the lunch room and scanned the room for a place to sit. He noticed that Natsuki was sitting in the corner, and made his way over to her. 

 

MC: Hey, Natsuki. Mind if I sit down?   
  


Natsuki looked up at MC in surprise, having been reading a manga, and shrugged.

 

Natsuki: Eh, sure. Monika and the other’s should be here any minute.

 

MC nodded and sat down, and began to eat his food. He finished his lunch in a few minutes, but noticed he had a cookie that he hadn’t eaten. He picked it up and debated what to do with it. He noticed that Natsuki was now staring at him.

 

MC: ...Hey, Natsuki. Do you want this?

  
Natsuki’s eyes lit up at the prospect, but she quickly tried to hide her excitement.

 

Natsuki: I mean, if you don’t want it, I guess I could take it.

 

MC rolled his eyes, but shot her a smile as he handed the cookie over. Natsuki happy scarfed down the cookie and eventually let out a muffled “thank you” to MC. 

 

A moment later, Monika, Yuri, and Sayori arrived at the table, and began to talk amongst themselves. As time passed, MC felt his anxiety begin to swell. As the bell rang, MC made his way away from the rest of the students. On his way out, he heard Sayori call out.

 

Sayori: Hey, MC! Isn’t your next class this way?

 

MC: Yeah, I just...need to do something first.

 

He would feel Sayori’s gaze on his back as he made his way around the corner, and to the nearest bathroom. He quickly scoped out the area, and made sure he was alone. After confirming that he was alone, he slowly pulled out a blade from his pocket. It wasn't anything special, just a simple pocket knife.

 

Glaring down at the blade, MC felt the guilt rising in his chest. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t  _ want  _ to do this. He didn’t want to, but he had no other coping methods. He needed this, or he would drive everyone else away. So as he gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and brought the blade down on his skin, that was the one thought he kept in his head.

 

**_He d̶i̶d̶n̶'̶t̶ n̶e̶e̶d̶ed this._ **

 

He hissed in pain as he drew the blade across his skin. The cut wasn't deep enough to cause any permanent damage, but it still hurt like hell. He opened his eyes, and looked down at his arms, a fresh cut added to his disturbing collection. 

 

MC: Fuck...I gotta stop doing this to myself. 

 

He quickly patched up his arm with a small roll of bandages and a disinfectant. He sighed, and rounded the corner…

 

Only to run headfirst into Yuri. 

MC felt his blood turn to ice as he saw her expression, and without saying a word, he knew what she had seen. His mind raced, his stomach churned, and worst of all, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Yuri’s terrified gaze. So, being the panicked teenager that he was, he said the first thing that came to mind.

 

MC: So...come here often?

 


	5. A friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and MC come to an agreement.

MC had decided that he hated loud noises quite some time ago. However, at this moment, he would have done anything for the heavy silence that sat between him and Yuri in that moment to end. It felt like hours before he would finally speak again.

 

MC: I’m...sorry if you saw anything, Yuri. Don’t worry about it, I’ll just get out of your way.

 

MC made his way around Yuri, but he didn’t get far as she yanked him back by his backpack. He turned around to be met with Yuri’s determined glare.

 

Yuri: MC, I can’t just let you leave. What I saw--

 

MC: Is none of your concern! Yuri, I appreciate the fact that you care, but this isn’t your problem.

 

As the last word left his mouth, he saw Yuri’s eyes flare with anger. He was suddenly rammed against the wall, held in place by Yuri’s arms. His initial nervousness and annoyance quickly morphed into genuine surprise and fear. Before he could protest, Yuri hissed out a flurry of angry words that shook him to the core.

 

Yuri: It actually IS, because I have the SAME DAMN PROBLEM YOU DO!

 

As if to prove her point, she pulled up her sleeve to show her own set of jagged cuts and scars. The two stared at each other, the air even heavier than it had been before. The anger had fizzled out of Yuri’s eyes, leaving only fear that mirrored MC’s own. After a moment, Yuri broke the silence.

 

Yuri: I-I’m so sorry. I-I-I didn’t mean too--

 

Yuri was cut of by the sudden embrace MC rapped her in. After a few moments, her arms finally circled around him as well, and she felt a bizarre bliss fill her. MC, on the other hand, was far from bliss.

 

MC:  _ Holy shit. Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT! What am I doing?! We’re barley friends, why’d I go for the hug?! Wait, she’s hugging me back! Is it a pity hug? Did I make things worse? Shit shit shiiiiiiiiiiiiit! _

 

After another few seconds of awkward hugging, the two stopped embracing and simply sat in silence yet again. MC began to wish for noise again before Yuri giggled quietly.

 

Yuri: Well, this was...astoundingly awkward.

 

MC let out a laugh of his own, and a sigh of relief. Than, he popped a question.

 

MC: Yuri, I’m sorry to ask you this, but...could you not tell anyone about...you know?

 

Yuri pursed her lips, but ended in a small smile.

 

Yuri: Well, how about this: I coax you out of your bad habit, and you coax me out of mine?

 

MC: Would you really do that for me? I-I mean, I definitely want to help you, but I don’t want to be a bother.

 

Yuri initially looked confused, but she let out a soft chuckle and extended her hand to him.

 

Yuri: I suppose we can discuss the details on our way to the club.

 

MC stared at her hand for a moment, then smiled, and took her hand. As the two walked down the now noisy school hallway, MC let one though sit in his mind. 

 

_ For the first time since he meet Sayori, he had a genuine friend. _

~~~~~

Monika: Any minute now...ah! There you two are!

 

Monika shouted to MC and Yuri, who had finally made their way to the clubroom, with a minute to spare. Monika noticed their happy expressions, and cocked an eyebrow.

 

Monika: You two certainly look pleased. Anything important you want to tell me?

 

MC: Um...mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell?

 

Monika blinked, than snorted at the lame joke, and Yuri let out her own stifled laugh. A minute later, Natsuki rounded the corner and joined her club mates.

 

Natsuki: Hey guys...has anyone seen Sayori?

 

The members all glanced at each other, and let out a collective shrug.    
  
Monika: Well, I’m sure she’s around. Let’s wait for her inside.   
  


 

MC nodded, and opened the door to the clubroom…

Only for a dark mass to leap out at him from behind the door.

 


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC snaps, and loses what he held most dear.

MC let out a girlish scream and fell backwards as the dark mass jumped out of the doorway. He scanned the form up and down...and promptly frowned as he realized it was Sayori wearing a silly Halloween mask. Sayori laughed joyously as she pulled of the mask.

 

Sayori: Sorry, MC! I found this mask in the class closet, and I just had to try to scare someone, I didn’t know it would be you!

 

MC blushed at the full realization of what had just occurred, noticing the other members laughing, and quickly stood up.

 

MC: It’s fine, Sayori. I’m just wondering how you got into the club room before us.

 

Monika: I was wondering something similar.

 

Sayori composed herself, and gave us a half hearted shrug.

 

Sayori: I just got an extra key from the teacher that usually uses this room. I am the Vice President of the club, after all.

 

Monika: Hm, I suppose you’re right. Well, let's get today started.

 

As we all filed into the room, Sayori tugged MC’s sleeve to hold him back, looking embarrassed.

 

Sayori: I really am sorry, MC I didn’t mean to---

 

MC: Sayori, It’s fine, really. To be honest, it kinda reminds me of when I did the same to you when we were kids.

 

Sayori smiled, and nodded understandingly.

  
Sayori: Hehehe, I guess you’re right. It’s...been a while since I thought about back than…

 

MC laughed quietly, but frowned as he thought back to those days when the world was simpler. He and Sayori were inseparable, the definition of pure. How’d it all go so wrong? He laughed again, this time, bitter.

 

MC: (whisper) I wonder if you’re disappointed in me.

  
Sayori: W-what?

 

MC’s silently cursed himself as he realized he had said that out loud. He turned to Sayori, whose eyes were wide and her expression shocked. His heart dropped at the sight of those sad eyes boring into him.

 

MC: Sayori...I---

 

Monika: Ok, everyone!

 

MC and Sayori jumped at Monika’s booming voice that was only a few feet away from them, quickly turning their attention to her.

 

Monika: It’s time to share poems! Everyone find a partner to share with first!

 

MC quickly slipped away from Sayori, glad that his blunder was likely forgotten, and grabbed his backpack. As he opened it and searched for his poem, he groaned, remembering how he forgot to finish it. He sighed as he pulled out the poem...only to find it complete.

 

_ Then _

_ Alone, broken, a mess at best. _

_ Never happy, always stressed. _

_ A swirling mess of thoughts, dreams, and pain, _

_ An eternal ride on a rusted train. _

_ No friends to listen, save, or help. _

_ So deeper you sank, a pathetic whelp. _

_ But… _

_ Now _

_ 4 lights guide you through the dark, _

_ A leader, a fighter, an enigma, an arc. _

_ You hold them close, and love them dearly, _

_ But don’t push hard, they’ll begin to fear ye. _

_ Stand as one, and move together, _

_ And only then, you’ll survive the whether. _

 

MC read the poem once, than twice. What the hell was this thing? He didn’t recall writing it, let alone finishing, and he had no idea who else would have slipped this into his backpack. Suddenly a hand his shoulder, and he jumped. He whipped around to see Monika, her expression a mix of hopeful and nervous.

 

Monika: MC, are you alright? You’ve been standing hear a few minutes.

 

MC laughed nervously, then coughed and gave Monika a small smile.

 

MC: S-sorry, Monika. I’m just a little nervous. I’ll be fine.

 

Monika nodded, and the two stood in silence for a moment, before Monika smiled.

  
Monika: Sooo, do you wanna share poems?

  
MC nodded slowly, handing over his own first.

 

MC: Yeah, it’s probably best I do this with you first, you being our leader and all, so, um...here.

 

Monika smiled as she took the paper, clearly pleased for one reason or another. However, as her eyes scanned the page, her expression began to shift. Her smile fell into a concerned frown, her eyes narrowing at certain points, her fist clenching occasionally. MC began to sweat as she continued to glare at the paper.

 

MC: S-so...is it...bad?

 

Monika jolted slightly, and quickly pasted on a smile, though she still looked uncomfortable.

 

Monika: Oh, um, yes. Not bad for your first time, but...um…

 

Monika looked at the ground, and tried to think of something else to say. MC just nodded acceptingly, quickly spilling his own thoughts.

 

MC: Yeah, I definitely got some stuff to work on. Don’t worry, Monika, I’m taking this seriously.

  
Monika met MC’s eyes again, and nodded slowly, her smile returning slightly. 

 

Monika: O-of course. Anyhow, would you like to read mine?

 

For the rest of the club meeting, it was like a dark cloud was lingering over all of their heads. Every time he showed his poem to one of the girls, their moods darkened noticeably. Sayori became quiet and sullen, Yuri looked borderline terrified as she handed his poem back, and Natsuki just shook her head, called him “a royal dumbass”, and walked away after giving the poem back. Soon, everyone finished sharing poems, and Monika called them back to attention, looking a little better.

 

Monika: Alright, not a bad first day. What did you all think?

 

Sayori: It was pretty fun, I liked hearing everyone’s poems.

 

Yuri: I agree. It was interesting to see our differences in writing styles. What did you think of it, Natsuki?

 

Natsuki glanced at me, and than shrugged, crossing her arms.

 

Natsuki: It was fine. I didn’t mind sharing my poem, I just don’t want to get to invested in this if it’s only a part time thing.

 

Monika: And what about you, MC?

 

All the girls turned to look at MC, who flushed red and stared at the ground.

 

MC: I...don’t have an opinion on the matter. Just glad you girls had fun.

 

Before the others would respond, Natsuki groaned audibly, rolling her eyes.

 

Natsuki: C’mon, MC. It’s not on us that you wrote a weird poem that we didn’t like. 

 

Monika, Sayori, and Yuri gawked at Natsuki in horror, while MC just started with a blank expression. The room was dead quiet for what felt like hours, eyes flicking back and forth between MC and Natsuki. Then, MC began to laugh. First, it was quiet, suppressed, then full and loud, booming in the small classroom. After a few seconds of laughter, he composed himself, and smiled at the girls, who now looked even more shocked.

 

MC: I’m sorry, I just realized how  **fucking stupid** this argument is. You’re absolutely right, my poem was awful, I’m sorry that it didn’t live up to IMPOSSIBLY HIGH STANDARDS!

  
Natsuki took a step back, shocked and afraid of the rage now evident in MC’s eyes. Monika stepped in front of Natsuki quickly, holding her hands in a surrender gesture.

 

Monika: Ok, MC. Calm do---

 

MC: Oh, I’m not fucking done yet, Monikcunt! Where the fuck were you when Natsuki was talking shit?! You’re the fucking club leader, and you just fucking **stood there** **and let me take it?!**

 

Monika also recoiled, her eyes wide and slick with tears. Yuri and Sayori now stepped back as well, as MC’s gaze snapped to them.

 

MC: AND YOU TWO! Yuri, I trusted you with shit I’ve never trusted anyone else with, I thought you were my friend, and even YOU didn’t say a fucking word on my behalf!

 

MC then turned to Sayori, tears streaming down both of their faces.

MC: Sayori, you’ve been my only friend for years, and even calling you that, after what  **I** did, I thought I was lucky to have you. But now I see, you couldn’t care less. 

 

MC’s tone had lowered, but it rose once more as he stalked towards his former best friend.

 

MC: If you cared, you could have visited when I stopped going outside. If you cared, you would have helped me with  **MY** depression, with  **MY** issues, liked I helped you! 

 

MC’s tone was back to a shout now, and as he reached Sayori, he roared in anger.   
  


MC:  **IF YOU CARED, YOU WOULDN’T HAVE BROKEN ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

 

With this final cry, MC fell silent, besides the puffs and wheezes of air returning to his lungs. The rest of the club stood stock still, eyes wide and mouths opened, horror clear as day on their faces. Sayori whimpered, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and she reached out.

 

Sayori: MC, I--

 

MC: Save. It.

 

MC pulled away from Sayori, and turned on his heel, striding over to the desk and shouldering his backpack. He turned to the group of shocked girls, his anger and rage dissipated, now only bearing remorse and guilt.

 

MC: ...I’m sorry...I won’t be coming back. I promise.

 

With that, MC strode out of the clubroom, footfalls echoing heavy on the tile floor as he made his way to the school’s entrance. The entire time, one thought rolled around in his head.

 

**_What the fuck have I done?_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one out, school stuff I had to deal with.


	7. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC goes under, and meets and old(?) friend.

MC sat in his dimly lit room, contemplating his actions. He had fucked up. Hard. He had lost his cool over something small, and he may have cost himself the one group of people he cared about. It hadn't been a big deal, so why did he fucking freak out? He sighed, feeling like he had been doing this for hours, and turned to look at the clock. It was only 11:30pm.

 

MC: Fuck me.

 

He stood up and walked downstairs, grabbing a cup from his cupboard and got some water from the fridge, standing at the counter as he took a long sip. 

 

MC, (in his head):  _ I gotta fix this. I’ve been happier in last few days than in the last two years. If I lose them, I don’t know what I’ll do. Maybe they’ll understand. I mean, Sayori at least… _

 

His thoughts trailed off after that, a frown creasing his face. He had yelled at her the most, his best friend. Did she even see him as a friend anymore? Did any of them?

 

MC’s thoughts swelled and twisted around his mind, his mind darkening until the deafening sound of glass shattering brought him back to reality. He turned from the counter as he heard the sound of footsteps slowly creeping from the back of his house. His eyes widened, and he quickly opened a drawer, bringing out a kitchen knife. He turned back to the hallway, as the steps grew closer, and kept one last thought in his mind as he held the knife in a defensive stance.

 

MC: ( _ Lifetime of anime, manga, and action movies, don’t fail me now! _ )

 

With that, he lunged at the dark shape the rounded the corner...and found himself face-first on the ground a second later, knife now completely out of reach. He turned over, ready to try and fight whoever broke into his house when----

  
**_BANG!_ **

 

MC felt the impact of the bullet before he could act. His ears rung as he writhed slightly, doing his best to ignore the growing pain and warmth in his chest. He heard muffled voices, fast footfalls, an assortment of crashes and bangs, and then the slamming of his back door. He crawled his way to the table, where his phone lay. The warmth was getting worse, but the pain was becoming subdued, and everything seemed fuzzy. As he reached his phone, his finger lazily tapped contacts, drifting over empty space as it finally found the name it searched for. The phone rang once. Twice. Was it always so echoey? Than, a familiar voice came through the speaker.

  
Sayori: MC? Hello?

 

MC smiled at the pretty voice, ignoring the warm dribble of something running down his lips. He opened his mouth, and choked out a few words.

  
MC: Say..or..i…

  
There was a pause, and MC lazily tried to wipe the warm feeling from his lips, then his chest. Why the hell did his chest burn?

 

Sayori: MC, are you ok? What's wrong?!

  
MC opened his mouth again, this time, only a single gasp of a word escaped.

 

MC: help…

With that, MC eyes began to droop, his blood-soaked hand falling from his chest. As he lost consciousness, the last thing he heard was the voice of an angle.

 

Sayori: MC?! MC?!?!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MC shook of the grogginess from his system, blinking rapidly as he sat up in a bright room. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in his house, but it was...different. The room was decorated for Christmas, lights strung along each room, and a tree where the table would usually be. Even the atmosphere itself seemed brighter, happier. As he stood up, MC looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Than, a voice called out behind him.

  
Mega: Well, well, well! Look who it is!

 

MC turned around, finding himself face to face with a man who looked remarkably similar to him. However, the man had brown eyes, and was wearing a Christmas sweater and jeans. The man also seemed happy to see him, extending a hand.

  
Mega: Never thought we’d meet face to face, but I’m glad it's finally happened.    


  
MC eyed him warily, but shook the hand regardless. Mega noticed his hesitancy, and nodded, his smile widening a little.

 

Mega: I get it, you have no idea who I am, and I’m acting like we’ve known each other a while. Take a seat, I’ll explain what I can.

 

MC sat down, Mega sitting across from him. Mega spoke as MC listened carefully.

 

Mega: Ok, so here we go. I am you from another dimension...timeline...something. Sorry, I know that's not very specific, but you have to understand, there are a lot of different terms for the multiverse, and everyone uses something different.

 

MC: Um...ok. Ok. So you’re just another version of me?   
  


Mega: (snaps his fingers) Exactly! I knew you’d get it.

  
Mega paused again, bringing up a small picture of him and his version of the Dokis, back in the Dokitale timeline.

  
Mega: My timeline was...strange. We crossed a lot of boundaries and broke a lot of rules. In the end though, it was all worth it to see them happy.

 

Mega’s smile faded as he put the picture back, turning to MC with an evident frown.

  
Mega: Your girls don’t seem to happy.

 

MC squirmed under the other man’s glare, looking at the ground.

 

MC: I...I got angry and I snapped. I didn’t mean to hurt them…

 

Mega sighed, and walked over to MC, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

  
Mega: It’s not easy, dealing with four hormonal 18 year old's, but I got faith in you, kid.

 

MC met Mega’s eyes, and noticed the smile was back on his face.

 

Mega: You’re getting a second chance, kid. A chance to right your wrongs. Take it.

 

A dull ringing began in MC’s ears, and Mega tilted his head up, as if he could hear it too.

 

Mega: Welp, looks like you need to go. Stay safe, MC, and keep them safe too.

 

With that, MC’s eyes fluttered closed, and he disappeared from the room, leaving a smiling Mega. Suddenly, the front door swung open, and a smiling Program entered the room.

 

Pro: Well, the others should be here soon, I’m gonna start...what are you so smiley about?

 

Mega just grinned wider, walking over to Program and wrapping her in a hug.   


 

Mega: Nothing important. Just talked to an old friend.

 

Pro: God, you’re such a damn dork.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone.  
> -D


	8. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wakes up after going to the hospital.

MC’s eyes were filled with a harsh white glare as they opened. Gradually they adjusted to the light of the hospital room. He shook his head, and immediately regretted the action. All his senses seemed to throb at once. After a few minutes of adjustment, a doctor walked into MC’s room, smiling as he noticed MC was awake.

Doctor: Well, welcome back to the land of the living, Mr...hm. I appear your name tag is gone. What’s your name, young man?

MC: My name is... MC. 

 

Doctor: Hm, that’s a good sign. So, why do you think you’re here? 

 

MC wracked his memory, doing his best to recall why he was in the hospital. Broken glass, footsteps, a gunshot…

 

MC: I...was shot in some kind of attempted robbery.

 

Doctor: That is what you told the girls who brought you here  before you went under.

 

MC blinked at that, trying to understand. Girls? Wait, went under?

 

MC: Excuse me, but...how long  **have** I been under?

 

The doctor’s good natured smile fell away, and he now looked quite serious.

 

Doctor: This may be hard to here, but...you’ve been under for about 6 months. 

 

MC’s eyes went wide as he let out a shuddering breath. However, the shock wore of as the doctor began to chuckle, waving his hands dismissively.

 

Doctor: Kidding, kidding. It’s only been a week.

 

MC let out a huff, and questioned how he got the “funny” doctor.

 

MC: Anyone ever told you your bedside manner is lacking?

 

Doctor: Only the ones who wake up.

 

MC chuckled nervously at that one, much to the doctor’s amusement. After an morning’s worth of questions, forms, and shitty jokes, MC was allowed to go home. Surprisingly, it was in pretty good shape when he arrived. The backdoor was lazily leaning where it would need to be repaired, but all the glass and blood was gone. MC sent out a silent thank you to whoever was responsible, before trudging upstairs and a changing into a new set of clothes. After that, he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling for about a minute before speaking out loud.

 

MC: I...don’t know what to do now.

 

That wasn’t completely true. He did have one idea. It was Friday, and he still had about an hour before the Literature Club usually ended. He would go say hi, thank them for probably saving his life. He could apologize for his dickish actions, and ask if he could rejoin the club, and then...no. No, he’d just apologize. They wouldn’t want him around anyway.

 

MC: Alright, just pop in,, thank them, apologize, get out.

 

He repeated this to himself as he made his way towards the school, and to the door of the Club. He stood outside, trying to work up the nerve to knock. He noticed how quite it was, and debated whether or not they were even there. Finally, he sighed, and just opened the door, stepping in. He turned to his left, and there they were. They had the desks in a semicircle, clearly discussing something before he came in. Yuri nearly dropped the tea she was holding, while Monika, Sayori, and Natsuki just gawked at him. He began to feel anxious, and began to speak before his small spark of bravery ran out. 

 

MC: Um, hi guys. I just want too, uh, thank you. For helping me. With the whole gun...shot...thing…

 

MC mentally cursed himself for being such an awkward bastard and tried to get back on track.

 

MC: A-also! I wanted to apologize for yelling at you guys. I was...I was way outta line, and I should never have said any of that. I’m really sorry. I, uh…

 

MC thought about asking how they where, but decided that he’d said what he needed to. He should just get out of their hair.

 

MC: Never mind. I’ll leave you to it.

 

He turned too leave, but paused as a chair scrapped back on the tile floor, followed by quick footfalls. By the time was facing them again, he was hit with the force of someone crashing into him. He stumbled slightly, before realizing who was now hugging him. It was Sayori, her arms wrapped around his torso and hanging on for dear life. He also noticed that she was crying softly. Had...had he upset her?

 

MC: S-sayori, I-

 

Sayori: Do you have any idea how scared I was? I kept trying to call you, but you wouldn’t pick up. I was with the others, so I asked them to drive me to your house. Hehehe, I-I think Monika ran at least two red lights. When we got there, your door was open and you were...y-y-you w-were…

 

Sayori’s voice broke, and she buried her face in his chest, her muffled sobs breaking MC’s heart in two. He wrapped his arms around her, and tried his best to comfort her.

 

MC: I’m so damn sorry, Sayori. I’m sorry.

 

They stood there for a few more minutes, locked in a warm embrace. Eventually they seperated, Sayori gave MC a small smile.

 

Sayori: I’m so glad you’re okay.

 

MC: Trust me, the feeling is mutual.

 

Sayori laughed a little at that, but still looked downtrodden. Suddenly, another set of footsteps was heard, as Monika walked over and gave MC her own hug. He hesitantly returned the hug after a second or two, not quite sure how to respond. After a moment, Monika released him, her own eyes slick with tears.

 

Monika: I'm glad you're ok, too.

 

They separated, and yet again, another pair of footsteps and another pair of arms linked around him as Yuri offered her own hug. 

 

Yuri: I’m glad as well.

 

After that, the two separated, leaving only Natsuki, who was still standing too the side. After a few moments of silence and a hopeful smile from MC, she rolled her eyes and opened her arms.

 

Natsuki: Just get over here, dummy.

 

MC did just that, walking over and hugging Natsuki, who let out her own sigh of relief while muttering, “It’s good to see you’re ok.”. They seperated after a moment, and MC wiped his eyes. He hadn’t expect them too care so much, especially after how he had acted. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to Monika giving him a small smile.

 

Monika: So, do you want to talk some more?

MC thought about the last few days, and the years he had spent alone. We was being given a second chance, a chance to make things right. And he was sure as hell gonna take it.

 

MC: Sure, I’d love that.

 


End file.
